


Lazy Mornings

by omg_im_addicted



Series: Requested Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Nara Shikamaru is Whipped, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: Lazy morning from ShikaSasu
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Requested Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipi2323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipi2323/gifts).



Shikamaru was dreaming, he was dreaming of cloud watching all day long without a care in the world. It was truly beautiful, but all of a sudden he felt a pang in his chest, something was missing. No not something- _someone_. 

Shikamaru slowly sat up to see if he could find them, he scanned the forest and the trees and even near the hidden brook before catching sight of them. A beautiful person with long raven hair whipping about them in the wind, perfect porcelain skin, a slim but beautiful figure, and striking onyx eyes shimmering in happiness.

The person called out to them “Shika-chan!” they called out in a sweet voice approaching the resting Nara.

Shikamaru felt himself smiling fondly at the nickname and gesturing to the spot next to him on the ground. The beautiful person took the offer and sat down gracefully, and with elegance. It wasn’t long before the person started rambling about the food they had packed in their basket, and how they always wanted to go on a picnic with their ‘Shika-chan’.

Shikamaru glance over to them, and a gentle smile highlighting their stunning features,

“I also made Seaweed Salad because I know kelp is your favorite, and I made sure not to pack any eggs because you don’t like them. I also have takikomi gohan made with mackerel waiting at home that we can eat for dinner, and-” **(A/N, You can google it, kelp and mackerel are Shikamaru’s favorite food and hard boiled eggs are Shikamaru’s least favorite.)**

Shikamaru broke their lovers ramblings off with a kiss, “Thank you for doing this Sasuke, I love you” Shikamaru said leaning so his forehead rested on his lovers. “Of course Shika-chan, and I love you too” Sasuke said with a fond smile on his face and a happy tone in his voice.

They both leaned in to show each other that they valued each other to a fault, that their love would never die. They leaned in closer and-

That’s when Shikamaru woke up. Goddamn it.

He checked the clock, 5:30 on the dot. ‘Fifteen minutes earlier than normal huh?’ Shikamaru mused. However his musing was cut off rather abruptly when a warm object moved on his chest.

Shikamaru looked down and he could have sworn he saw an angel.

Pale porcelain skin framed by waist length raven hair that had a blue tint to it. A cute button nose with pink plump lips, perfect for kissing. And long eyelashes that would brush against Shikamaru's chest whenever they shifted. 

' _Yes'_ Shikamaru mused ' _Sasuke is truly an angel'_

Shikamaru watched as a crease came from the winkling of his lovers eyebrows. He watched as those long lashes gave way for beautiful onyx eyes stared up at him tiredly.

It still amazes Shikamaru that people think that he isnt a morning person, and Sasuke is. To Shikamaru, he loved the mornings because he could watch the sunrise and see the clouds painted in beautiful colors. However Sasuke despised mornings with a fiery passion. Doing anything and everything he could to stay in his bed and 'cocoon of warmth' as Shikamaru dubbed it. And in all honesty, it was pretty comfortable. But Sasuke needed at least an hour to actually wake up, unlike Shikamaru who got up immediately to start getting ready.

"Come on Shika-chan... Go back to sleep" Sasuke sleepily mumbled with the signature Uchiha pout on his face, and big doe eyes staring up at them.

And with a face like that who was Shikamaru to say no?


End file.
